MoonLight Meetings
by moonlight secrets
Summary: Love... it lasts even after death.
1. Prologue

Moon Light Meeting

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_If there is anything that can last through life it is love. So powerful and strong. It always finds the way to bring souls together... Even after death._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"Oh __Endymion_ _ look!" She smiled up at him; pointing to the crowed of picnickers. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal, laughing. She felt him pat the top of her head. _

_"You should be proud Serenity. You did a good thing." She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. _

_"I knew that this would be the best way to cheer every one up!" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. They watched for a few moments before Serenity was called away by her friends. Endymion continued to watch every one, keeping a close eye on Serenity . _

_"You really have an impact on my sister." Endymion looked to his side, seeing Motoki appear. "She is a sweet girl. I was always worried that she was going to find some one to take advantage of her." Motoki walked over in front him, making sure that he had Endymion 's full attention. "Thank you." Endymion was about to say something when he heard screams. Before he could do anything this smell of blood had drifted to him. He didn't even realize that his feet was moving until he was standing in front of a large group of girls. All covered in blood. He drowned every one's screams when he heard a soft moan. He slowly reached down and picked up her dying body. He ran like hell. The world became a blur as he almost but flew to his house. _

_"You are going to be alright. I promise." She smiled. He was trying to stop the blood flow, but it wasn't working, and she knew it. _

_"Of course it is going to be alright. Because you are fine." He stopped. He was about to try and work harder when she put her hand on his arm. "Please don't let my last moments be like this. Hold me?" He climbed into bed with her. _

_"I love you."_

_

* * *

  
_

A large thump was heard as a tiny body fell to the floor. Usagi's screams always caused Ami to fall to the floor. Scrambling up she went over to find her roommate panting for breaths.

"I'm sorry Ami ." Ami sat on the bed next to her, reaching over to wipe the sweat off her friend's forehead.

"It's okay. Did you have that dream again?" Usagi sat up and sighed.

"Yes. Only." She paused and looked at her hands. They still felt slimy from her blood. "Only, I saw more. Endymion. He took me back to his place. I don't really understand why I call him Endymion when it is Mamoru that I see." Ami watched her expression changed. She had never seen her friend look so said. "He said he loved me, as I was about to die. The only time I ever heard a man said he loved me and it's in my dreams." She faked a smile. "It was romantic."

"I was talking to my grandma, and I mentioned your dreams. She thinks that your dreams are memories from a past life." Usagi gave her friend a look. Ami was the reasonable one of the couple. She was strong willed full of determination, and beautiful. Ami was light, bright and pure. She was not the sort of person that believed in those sort of things. Smiling she couldn't help wondering about the idea. Her family was the only people she ever knew that cared about her, and Ami now. The thought that she had a man who loved her, even if it was hundreds of years ago, made her feel a little better.

"You should get back to bed. I am going to watch a little tv. I know you have a big test tomorrow." Ami hugged her friend, and returned to her own bed. Usagi went into the bath room.

Shaking her head she turned the cold water. She looked horrible. Well, she looked a little better than how she felt. Splashing the water on her face, she sighed. Flopping upon the toilet she let her hands cover her face. She couldn't live like this any more. Her life was falling apart all because of that stupid dream.


	2. First Meeting

I do not own Sailor moon .

* * *

Chapter 1 ... The First Meeting

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he watched her walk past him again.

"Minako, if you keep going, you'll wear a ditch into my floor." She huffed at him, and walked back to the window. Minako couldn't fight the sigh that flew from her mouth as she watched the rain pound against the glass.

"I hate the rain, it messes up my senses." She turned about to watch him place his glass of vodka down. "Whats wrong? You have been overly grumpy lately." This was his turn to huff.

"Minako, how old are you?" She raised and eye brow to his question. "I mean, really, after all of the years that you have been alive, can you not act a little more grown up?" He took the last sip of his glass, and set it back beside his chair. She stood speechless.

"That was awfully rude of you to say to me." He glanced back up from his book. His face remained emotionless.

"If you say so." She walked over, and grabbed the book from his hands. He was already pissed, he wasn't going to get any angrier. She made her self comfortable in his lap.

"Come on Moru," she purred " cheer up." He allowed her to last another four seconds on his lap before he gently picked her up and dropped her on floor. She gave a low hiss at him. "Mamoru." The only reply she was given was a grunt. She kept her self seated on the floor, listening to the silence. To her impatience self time had made it seem like twenty hours had past, instead of just the twenty minutes. "Where the hell are they?" She didn't know how long she could handle the wait, or the awkward silence.

"I am sure they have a good reason for being late."

"Ya, well I can't wait much longer."

"Minako, Motoki is a big boy, I am sure that he can take care of him self." She knew that. "But you do not need to stay. I do not have a new mission for you. When they come, and have completed our meeting, I'll send him home to you with his tail between his legs."

"Maybe some male bonding will get you to stop menstruating." She stood up and grabbed her purse and coat. Of all days to walk out of the house with out her umbrella. She doubted Mamoru would let her borrow one of his. Slipping her arms through the sleeves of her coat, she opened the door. Mamoru waited for the relieving sound of the door shutting behind her, but when it didn't come, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman before her. She was beautiful. Blonde flowing hair, bright blue eyes. Her body was curved in every right place. Usagi glanced up to the white address numbers beside the door. This was the right house. She was about to turn and walk back down the way, when she felt some one tug her arm. She was spun around so quickly, the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"Usagi." She opened her mouth to reply, but all she could was stare into his navy eyes. They were so deep and dark. She had never seen a shade like it before. She closed her eyes, attempting to take everything in. His voice, the touch of his skin, even his smell. But all she had gotten was a weak feeling that made her to fall back a little. Carefully he helped her inside.

"Who is she?"

"Leave Minako." Mamoru never took his eyes off of Usagi.

"But, I want to know who she is. Why are you here?" Usagi looked over to Minako, and again was about to reply.

"Leave, if you do not I will report you. This is an order. Get out." Usagi could see the rebellion, but watched her head out into the rain. She couldn't help but lose her self in her thoughts. She was trying to see her surroundings, but all she could do was realize how cold she was.

* * *

He was trying to be as gentle as he could. Slowly rubbing the towel along her face, against her hair. Trying even harder not to notice the way her clothes clung to her skin. The smell of her wet hair. For years, ever since he found her, all he wanted to do was run his fingers through her long strands of silver hair. Taste her lips. She continued to stand there, letting him dry her off. This was not supposed to be how their first meeting would play. He smelt heavenly, of roses and the sweet familiar sting of vodka. The crash of thunder had brought them both back into reality. He smiled softly as he watched her cheeks tint red. He couldn't help but grow tense as he watched her hand slowly rise up and cup his cheek. Usagi's touch brought a familiar warmth, to his cold skin. Her eyes slowly closed as she reached up grazed her lips against his. Her attempt to pull away was stopped by his arms wrapping about her body, his lips crashing harder onto hers. It felt perfect. When he finally pulled away for air, all she could do was stare blankly at his chest. He began to feel nervous as her fingers touched her lips. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his, a soft smirk on her face.

"Why did you stop? I thought you were about to take what you wanted." He growled in response and pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

Mamoru made his way back down stairs running his fingers through his freshly showered hair. Rarely did he ever feel exhausted, but at the moment he felt as if he could sleep for a hundred years. He briefly ignored his two guests as he poured him self a drink. Motoki coughed and brought him back into reality.

"We have been waiting for awhile. Who do you have up there?" Zoisite was more curious than upset. The only women that had ever crossed paths with Mamoru were clients and Minako. He had very little patients for either. He never dated, and never brought women back to his house. Motoki looked at Mamoru waiting for an answer. He was curious to know if he would tell the truth.

"Usagi." Motoki stood up then ran upstairs. He knew he could smell her. Even with the rain pouring out side, her scent was one of a kind. He slowly open the door and peered in side. She was there, laying on her stomach. His eyes followed her hair to her bare back. She was sleeping soundly, the smell of sex still in the air. Defeated Motoki came back down stairs.

"How long has she been here?"

"She appeared about three hours ago. Motoki , Minako was pacing back and forth waiting for you, you should head home soon other wise she may very well kill you." Motoki chuckled a little. After being married for as long as they have been, Minako still worried about Motoki every step he took. It was cute sometimes. "When I find out about Usagi Motoki , I will let you know."

"What about me?" Zoisite looked like he was pouting. Mamoru gave an eternal sigh, finding him self ashamed of his group.

"Zoisite, Usagi used to be Serenity ." Zoisite gave a silent "O". "I don't really have anything new to report to you. Everything though has been strangely quiet. Sager isn't overly worried, but he has noticed." Motoki and Zoisite nodded.

"That would explain Minako's behavior. She gets antsy when she doesn't get to kill anything." It was Mamoru's turn to let out a chuckle.

"That is why she is the best at what she does."

"I'm sure the huge rack she has helps her out a little." The only sound heard after that was the thud of Zoisite's head getting back handed.

When the two men had left, Mamoru sat in his chair watching the fire. He couldn't help but allow his thoughts to venture into the past.


	3. Shopping

I don't own sailor moon

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping

* * *

It was the softest feeling he ever had felt. The way her body formed against his was like they were cut from the same piece of dough. Her breath was warm on his cold skin. If they stayed together just like this forever he would never complain. He had always wondered what it would be like for him to awake, and find her there. He tried to move out of her grasp, freezing every time she made a noise or movement. Every time he tried, she was right there with him. Giving up, he moved them back into a comfortable position, and let out a hefty sigh. His fingers seemed to have found a mind of their own as they traced the image on her left shoulder. He let out another sigh as his thoughts floated to Serenity.

_"Is that a birthmark?" He couldn't help but ask. She giggled as she swam back over to him. _

_"Yes and no. I was born with it, but Doctor Mayer says that it is not your typical birth mark." He reached over and traced the image. The only way he could describe it was, the roman numeral number two._

And here was again, tracing the same image, in the same spot. In this day, it was seen as as a zodiac sign, her sign as a Gemini.

"That tickles." She smiled as she snuggled deeper with him.

"Good morning." He reached down and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled up to him.

"Good morning." By habit she lifted the sheet above her bare chest. He cupped her cheek, stroking.

"Did you sleep well?" She thought for a moment, and smiled.

"You have no idea."

"What do you mean?" He watched her eyes dulls sparkle a little, and her face flush. She looked so cute, as she tried to muster her words.

"Well." If it was possible for her to blush more, it happened. This bodily function helped for him to understand. He grinned and leaned into her, his forehead resting on hers.

"I feel the same way." Softly he kissed her forehead. "I am going to go down and make you some breakfast. Why don't you take a shower. I am going to have Minako come over and take you shopping for clothes." She bit the inside of her lips. When she met Minako yesterday, the girl looked ready to jump. She got the feeling that Minako had felt very territorial.

"Shopping sounds nice. What plans do you have for the day?" She wanted to ask why he wasn't taking her shopping. She had only been there a day, but she didn't know what was going to happen, and couldn't help but want to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Well I was going to take you shopping, but my partner called me last night, and a client has asked for an emergency meeting. She has changed her mind yet again. I didn't even want to take her on, but only did it because of who she is." She watched his emotion go from blissfully content to utter disgust.

"A job wouldn't be a job if people didn't hate some part or another." She sighed and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He looked down and started to run his fingers through her hair. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but he just couldn't bring him to it. He was more upset that he couldn't tell her a simple statement. I am glad you are here. Six easily pronounced words. She looked up at him and smiled. "I know now what I want for breakfast." She had disappeared under the covers before he could respond. He gave her a questioning look before a gasp flew from his lips. He smirked. She was always his little minx.

* * *

She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water fall around her. It has been a while since she could relax in the shower. Before it was shower enough not to smell and get the hell out. She couldn't even remember the last time she could enjoy the comfort of a bath. She lathered some of his body wash in her hands, and rubbed it along her neck and chest. She loved the fact that he was pleased with her work, and had literally showered her in his praises, but she hated the feeling of dried cum. She leaned forward against the wall, the water directly on her. She couldn't help but just break down in tears. Immediately she tried to calm her self. Not wanting him to hear her sobs. She was sick of crying. It was all she seemed to be doing the last few years. But her heart seemed to have gallons of tear drops left. She missed her family and the friends that had lost their lives because of her. She shut the water off, when the smell of eggs hit her. Her stomach grumbling was next to be heard.

He heard the shower shut off and smiled.

"Just in time." He said aloud to him self.

"What are you doing?" He was about to answer when he realized the voice he heard was not the sweet childlike voice that was just screaming his name. He didn't take his eyes off of the task at hand.

"I know it has been a while since you last tasted a good breakfast, but I can't believe you forgot what one would look like. But I am curious to know what you are doing here."

" Minako had called me. She was going on and on about how she is my daughter, and should be treated like such." Mamoru chuckled.

"She always was daddy's little girl." Mamoru put the eggs on the plate, and turned around. "But I am guessing that is not the full reason why you are here."

" You bet your sweet ass it isn't. Haven't you learned enough to stay away? You just can't leave."

"Good Morning!" Now he heard the sweet child like voice. She bounced into the room, her hair flowing around her. The guest looked at her and backed away. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he could see why Mamoru was attracted to her.

"Usagi, this is my brother Kunzite." She carefully eyed him up. He didn't look like Mamoru, he didn't have the same air as him. She questioned it for a moment, but smiled any way and held her hand out.

"It is very nice to meet you. I'm Usagi." Kunzite couldn't help but take her hand, and kiss it. Mamoru growled a little, yet only Kunzite seem to notice it.

"My, my child you smell like a goddess." She blushed a little more, and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I need to speak with my daughter before I head off to see father." Usagi perked up.

"Oh you have a daughter? That is wonderful, how old is she?"

"She is twenty-two. I believe you met her yesterday. I will see you later Mamoru." Usagi was stunned. Kunzite didn't look old enough to have a daughter her age. She looked up at Mamoru when they were finally alone.

"Minako is your niece?" He looked down at her. For a moment, he forgot she was there.

"Oh ya. She is also my secretary. My father wanted to keep the company family based as much as possible. He patted the top of his head. "Come and eat your breakfast before it gets colder." She smiled up at him, and sat down on the stool at the island.

"So tell me about the company. You never really spoke of it too much."

"There wasn't really anything to tell, but we are growing. Before it was like a hobby, not it is becoming a job." She giggled, and went to eat her eggs.

* * *

Minako stood impatiently at the door waiting for the love birds to finish their good bye kiss. She had to admit that she was excited to hang out with another girl her age, but the scene before her was one she was going to have to get used.

"I am sorry to cut this short, but we have lunch reservations, and I don't know how traffic is going to be." Usagi smiled and walked over to Minako.

"If anything happens I need you to call me. Don't hesitate." She took one glance his way before they left.

The car ride was pretty silent. Minako looked over to see Usagi glued to the window. When they finally arrived at the restaurant Usagi stood frozen.

"Minako this place is really fancy. I thought you were kidding about the reservations." Minako laughed. It has been a while since she laughed whole heartily.

"This is my favorite place to eat. They always have my table saved. Come on." She linked their arms together, and they walked in.

"Mrs. Aino, how wonderful it is to see you again." The host and Minako kissed each other's cheek for he led the girls to a table. The view next to Usagi was breath taking. The garden was just so memorizing. Minako smiled.

"Now you see why this is my favorite table." Usagi smiled.

"So you are married?" Minako laughed again. Usagi couldn't help to notice that she had a different attitude today than yesterday.

"Yup, for about 3 years now. His name is Motoki . He is a bit of a pushover, but I wouldn't have him any other way. He and Mamoru have been together forever. I guess since I spent so much time with him, it wasn't a surprise that we fell in love. It was like he was meant for me. I just wish it didn't take us as long as it did to find each other."

"That's wonderful. To find such love at a young age." Minako's eye brows rose.

"Young?" Usagi blushed.

"I met your father Kunzite this morning. He said that you were twenty-two." Minako let out a breath, and smiled as she thought of her cover.

"Ya, sometimes I forget how old I am. In our family once must mature at a young age." Usagi smiled, and Minako blew out a sigh of relief. "So tell me a little about your self."

"Will you not talk to any one else about what I say to you?" Minako gave a light nod, with led her body into a tense emotion. It didn't take Usagi long to finish her heart twisting story. She had to admit that it was nice to have some one just listen to her, and better when she didn't see Minako's eyes hold pity. Usagi thought for a moment that she looked scared, but just looked down at her drink, not wanting to talk about it any more. Minako on the other hand couldn't believe what she had just heard. Out of everyone Minako had ever met, Usagi had to be the strongest. She was doing this shopping trip as a favor to her uncle, but now she wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt Usagi again. It was amazing to her how one girl could have this sort of attraction to her.

"Don't worry Usagi. I promise to not to talk to him about this, and I promise that you are safe here. Trust me." Usagi smiled, and the two spent the rest of the day talking like old friends. It had been a while since she had a day so carefree and fun.

* * *

When Mamoru came home, he was shocked at what he saw. At first he saw shopping bags scattered about the room, but as he walked into the dinning room to set his briefcase down, he found Usagi's head resting on her arms. She fell asleep at the table. The candles had burnt them selves to the holder and out. The food was cold to touch. She had been there for awhile. He wasn't surprised that she was sleeping though. Minako can be handful when shopping. He stood there for a moment longer watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He was about to clean the table off when he heard her whisper.

"_Of course it is going to be alright. Because you are fine_." She paused. "_I love you too_."


	4. Dancing in Her Rays

I do not own Sailor moon

* * *

Chapter3:

Dancing in Her Rays

* * *

A month had gone by since Usagi had shown up on his door step. A month and he still had no idea why she were here. Every time he would ask her about her past, she would seduce him. It worked every time. He found him self to be a very proud man, but felt weak at the knees when she was around. Their relationship was not the same as it was when she was Serenity. Serenity was so carefree. Usagi was guarded, yet strong and mature. He wondered if it was just because of the time. He didn't care what had happened. Even if she turned out to be the bad guy, he would still protect her. He just didn't know how much longer he could protect her from him self. He got up from his desk and poured himself a drink. He smiled a little as he paced back and forth. His father was demanding his presence at the annual family ball, and he was told to bring Usagi. His father was not the only to notice the change in Mamoru and disregarding the fact that some were not pleased, his father wanted to meet the source anyhow. Mamoru wasn't sure if he could bring Usagi into the type of setting, but his mind wouldn't stop the thoughts of seeing her in a ball gown. It would have to be white of course to make her blue eyes shine, to bring out the brightness of her hair. He could see the way her cheeks flushed pink when he whispered sweet things in her ear. He could already hear her sigh in his arms. Letting his hands roam down her back. He felt a familiar stir in his growing tightly pants. He shook his head, and looked back at the letter. Not following his father's orders were a mistake that would end badly. He had decided. He wished his father would have given more of a notice than the day before. By the time he had come back into reality he found his newly open bottle empty. Taking a deep breath he threw the bottle, and looked out the window. It was raining again.

Usagi sat in the bed looking around. His room was so bare. No pictures of his family. The dark navy walls and black linens made the large room feel so small. She wondered how long it would take to convince him to let her at least hang a picture of them up. She knew that Mamoru would be coming for her soon. A month since she had been here, and she felt like a coward because she couldn't bring her self to talk to him. He was always the person she went to, even if in the past he couldn't hold her, feel her tears on his shoulders, his voice had always comforted her. She laughed to her self. Maybe she was going to have to call and tell him. Taking a deep breath, she groaned. She was going to have to do it soon or she was going to go insane with denial. She felt her tears start to fall, lightly and slowly. A month was usually how long it took for the violence to start. She wanted to know how he felt about her more than anything. After about year after they had met, she professed her love for him. His only response that she was too young. She didn't want to, but accepted his reasoning. As she grew older, she found that their situation caused complication. She knew she had never met him before, but she couldn't get the thought of her head that she had known him her whole life. Out of everything in the world, he felt more familiar to her, than the back of her hand. She shook her head. She always thought that if he loved her, he would tell her. She looked down to the sheets covering her naked body. She was always going to be his little bunny, some one precious to him, but a bunny that would willing submit her self to his every need. He had more control over her, than her own self. Getting out of bed, she went into the bath room. She wanted to calm her self down before she saw him, and a shower was going to be the perfect way.

Softly humming to her self, she let the water run down her body. She winced a little when she moved. Her body was bruised and sore. He was a little surprised to find his entrance into the shower unnoticed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. His grip tightened when he felt her body grow tense.

"Clam down baby, it's only me." She turned around in his arms, and nestled her head into his chest. Silence filled the steamy air. Together they just stood, letting the water fall on them, like the rain on the flowers outside his walls. "I hope you don't have any plans today." He looked down, running his fingers down her cheeks to her neck. He tensed a little, but smiled. "My father has requested our presence tonight at my family ball." She pulled away, bitting the inside of her lips.

"I don't." He put his finger to her lips."

"Please, be my date. I refuse to go with anyone but you." She smiled softly, and nodded.

"I don't have anything to wear. I couldn't really fit a ball gown in my nap sack." He chucked, and kissed her lips.

"That is why all plans you had today are canceled. I am going to take you to find the perfect dress."

"You hate shopping." His smile grew when she giggled.

"How could I hate anything when I am with you." She blushed, and sighed. He mistook her sigh as one of content, unknowing that her sigh was let out when she thought. 'Stop saying those things to me. Can't you see how much I am hurting?'

* * *

Her feet killed her. They screamed in pain in protest every time she put on a pair of shoes. She didn't even have a chance to look around the store her self. As soon as she entered, Mamoru just snapped his fingers, and Usagi was surrounded by woman. She could tell he was getting angry. Not towards her. Every time she came out to show him, he would whisper how beautiful she was. The fact that he found her beautiful in a potato sack was his little secret. The woman here were beginning to become useless. None of the dresses where perfect for her. He sat back into the white leather chair and waited again. If it wasn't right this time, he didn't know what to do. It was obvious that she was about to pass out. His attention went back to her dressing room, when the lady left. He continued to wait, growing impatient, until he saw her hand move the curtain away. The last dress she was trying on was the definition of a ball gown. It hugged her in all the right places. She looked like a goddess. The bodice, was solid white, the off the shoulder see through selves connected by a string of pearls. They ended a little past her hands. He didn't want her to wear gloves any way. They would only interrupt feeling her warm touch. The skirt flowed, swaying back and forth as she moved. Like a bell. Every detail of the dress was perfect. He tried to stand up, but tripped. His eyes never left her. She looked into the mirror. The dress made her feel smaller. She was glowing. Turning to look at him, she smiled.

"Oh gosh, I look so silly. I can't even tell thats me." He shook her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close again.

"I am going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight. I fear people will try and steal my goddess."

"Lucky bitch." The girls who had worked hard to help her stood off to the side, each believing that it should be her, and each calling Usagi every name in the book. "I don't understand, she isn't even that pretty, or skinny."

"Thats love." The girls turned around to see an older woman standing behind them.

"Mrs. Karm. I am sorry, we didn't know you were going to be here today." The old woman just smiled, and kept her eyes onto the couple.

"My William used to look at me like that. He looked at me with love until the day the good Lord took him. Look hard girls. It is not very often you get to see such a site. True love is the rarest kind of love their is. It is the only kind that will last after death." Slowly she made her way to them. "You look lovely my dear. This is the only dress of it's kind, and I will refuse to give it to any one but you." She moved in closer to whisper in Usagi's ear. "Be careful what you do tonight. A seeker has found you, and will move when you are least guarded." Mamoru's eyes narrowed when he heard what the owner had to say. He tried to control him self when he felt Usagi start to tremble.

"Mamoru my boy, let her get changed, and we will take care of the final touches." She wanted to beg him not to leave her side, but slowly let him go, forcing a smile on her face.

"Mamoru I am neutral, but I can't let this happen again. Do not leave her side. Not only for a minute. Tonight you will be among many friends, but do not always trust what you see. Be wary of strangers. I tell you what I see is too come. When the time is right. She will tell you what she knows."

"Marra. Please. How can I protect her if I don't know what is going on." She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You already know who is coming for her, you already understand why. You already know that because of you, her past will always repeat it's self. Mamoru, tonight is a full moon, trust her."

* * *

"You two talked for a long time. I didn't think there were that many things to say about shoes." He wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. The walk to the car seemed slower.

"She told me that if I didn't carry you off into the moonlight, then someone else would." She stood still. He looked down, feeling a lump in his throat. Wrong wording. He stood in front her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Usagi, I will protect you from what ever tries to carry you away. You can't leave my side, not again, I won't allow it." She couldn't hear anything but his heart beat after that. Tears flowed freely while she silently begged time to stop. She didn't want to leave this moment. After the ball she was going to have to leave. Who ever was after her had found her again, and though she hated running, she wasn't going to put him in danger. "Promise me you are never going to leave me." She looked up at him confused. She had never seen him like this. Never heard this tone of voice. He looked scared. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her dream came to her. Her dream Endymion was trying to stop the blood. He looked and sounded the same as Mamoru was now. She tried to say something again, but the only sound was heavy sobs, soon to be muffled by his lips.

Again she found her self staring at the reflection in the mirror. It was almost nine. She had gotten ready a little to fast with an hour left before the ball started. Minako had just left from helping her. When Minako had heard that Mamoru had seen the dress, she made sure that Mamoru wasn't going to see her until she was finished head to toe. With a promise that she would return with Motoki, Minako had retreated, leaving Usagi to her thoughts. If only Minako really knew that this was not the best idea. Usagi was trying hard to not cry again. She was not about to feel Minako's wrath about messing her make up. Walking over to the bed room window her eyes found their way to the moon. It looked a little different to her, the glow seemed pure silver. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes a moment later, she felt stronger. Not just physically but mentally as well.

He stood in front of their bedroom door for the longest time. He shook his head realizing he was thinking of it as their, no longer his. Every time he professed his love for her, she died in his arms. He stood straighter and knocked hard on the door before entering. He normally wasn't surprised to walk in and find her looking at the moon, yet with the warning of the old woman, he thought she would be more cautious. His eyes slowly watched her turn around and face him, her smile soft but strong. Her whole demeanor seemed completely regal. It was when his eyes locked into hers, he seen the goddess in all her glory staring back at him. Before either noticed, both had took steps towards the other, meeting in the middle of the bed room.

"Usagi, you are breathtaking." She blushed.

"You're just saying that in hopes you get lucky tonight." She smirked up at him, moving as close as she could. Air couldn't get through. "Don't worry. You will." Before she could say another word, his lips passionately pressed against hers. It took her a moment to respond, taken back. Her moans only helped to drive him crazy. His hands gripped her tighter while his tongue swept her mouth. He moved away from her lips, traveling kisses down her cheeks to her neck. He sucked sweetly, occasionally grazing his teeth again her glittery skin. When he felt her arms move around his neck, urging him on, he growled and pushed away. He moved a few feet away, watching her pant. Mamoru fought the urge to pull her close again, he already missed her scent. Could she see how badly he wanted to run his fingers down her flushed cheeks, rip the dress away and forget about the ball. He took a deep breath. Between the tightness of his pants, and the growing headache, he was in pain. He couldn't stop memories from flashing across his visions of when he first met her. It was all it took to confirm that he was never going to let her go again.

It took a while to gain her composure. He had never kissed her like that before. It was amazing, but she couldn't fight the sad feeling washing over her. He kissed her like he was never going to be able to kiss her again. Could he sense that she was planning on leaving? She didn't even know if the old lady knew what she was talking about, or if this seeker was really out to harm her. Was it really worth leaving the only man she loved, leaving a happiness she hadn't felt for some time? She shook her head, trying to throw those thoughts of her head. The little voice inside her head was going to have to wait. Right now she wanted to have her moment. Her eyes glanced back into the direction of mirror. She guessed every girl wanted to have the night where she could feel like Cinderella. A princess with her prince. She looked like a princess, and no matter what Mamoru wore, he would always be her prince. Slowly she walked over to him, laying her hand softly on his cheek.

"I promise to never leave you."

* * *

The limo ride was quiet. Usagi couldn't take her eyes from the scenery that flashed past the window. Minako was chatting with another male that was introduced as Zoisite, and Mamoru seemed to be caught up in a business matter with Motoki. Minako seemed oblivious to the fact that Motoki seemed to be staring at Usagi, but it had not gone unnoticed to Usagi. She had felt comfortable around him, but the staring was a little to creepy for her to deal with. Wrapped in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the car had stopped, and only her and Mamoru were left. He clasped her hand in his.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice deep. She nodded, and allowed him to help her from the vehicle. She couldn't help but stop dead when she looked up at the building. The ride was long, and she noticed how they had entered the country. "This is my childhood house. It has been in my family for ages." He noticed her strange horror to the large castle like mansion before them. "Don't worry, it is smaller than it looks." It took her a moment to realize what he had said, still entranced with the castle before her.

"Smaller than it looks my ass." She tried to whisper to her self as quiet as possible. He had lead her into the large hall, and it was clearly not smaller than it looked. He smirked. Mamoru had heard her clearly. He also could feel her start to tremble again.

"Presenting Sir Mamoru and Lady Usagi." She felt her stomach turn as every pair of eyes in the room, moved to stare her down. The only sound was the crystal wine glass shattering against the black and white marble. She tried to reason with her self that it was Mamoru they were in fact looking at, but she couldn't reason why they would glare at him. Taking a deep breath, she allowed him to continue to guide her down the large staircase to the ball room.

"Mamoru my boy, I am so glad to hear you have made it." A large man started to descend towards the couple.

"Hello father." Those two words were enough to cause Usagi to stand up straight, and perk more to the man's appearance. As he grew closer he could see that there were some similarities, but the man looked more like Kunzite than any one else.

"This must be Usagi." Mamoru moved back a little, to allow his father a better look. "Thank you so much my dear child for gracing us with your beauty. The goddess Selene her self could never shine with a light as you are right now." She blushed. "The light of love." Mamoru's father chucked when Usagi's eyes shown a slight look of panic, as if her secret was about to be revealed. "My name is Edward." He took her hand and kissed it gently. When he let go, Usagi had noticed that the entire room had continued to keep their eyes on her. She shivered, and moved closer to Mamoru. Edward seemed to have sense her uneasiness, and threw his hands up in the air. "Come my friends, let our party continue!" Soon the cello and violins had started again, and every one around started in a rhythmic dance. Mamoru's conversation with his father had be drowned out, but the mesmerizing dance before her. Each step seemed to be deliberate. As they were programmed to know the dance step by step. Soon the large ball doors had opened again and the cold breeze had hit her. The smell of everything had caused her to feel dizzy. She put her hand to her stomach. Her eyes glanced to the doors.

"Presenting Lady Ami!" The man spoke clearly, but she still had to relay a double take. Soon Ami had come rushing down the stairs.

"Mamoru!" She had run right into this awaiting arms. He picked her up and spun her gently. He set her down and kissed her forehead. If Usagi didn't feel sick before, she was sick now. She backed away from the scene and turned around trying to breathe. Picking up the skirt of the dress, she headed for the one of the large open doors leading to the balcony. The moon was shinning brightly, and for an unknown reason she wanted to rest in the glow.

It was where he had found her, on her knees hyperventilating.

"Usagi what are you doing out here?" She didn't move, her hand continued to clutch her chest. Hearing how angry he was only caused her pain to worsen. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out here alone?" He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. It wasn't until he saw the tears and pain filled eyes that his expression softened. "Usagi, whats wrong?" He ran his gloved hands up and down her shoulders to try and bring some single of warmth back. All she could do was gasp for air as she tried to apologize. She grew tense when she felt another presence.

"Mamoru is everything alright?" Slowly Usagi turned around to face the keeper of the soft voice. "Oh god." Mamoru grew concerned when he saw the look of shock on Ami's face. "Usagi, what are you doing here?" She glanced back to Mamoru.

"She is my date, father had requested to meet her." Ami's eyes grew huge. At first though Usagi couldn't help but feel a little triumphant against her old roommate, forgetting for that little moment she had believed her old roommate to be dead.

"Are you crazy, why would you bring her hear, do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her." Ami seemed to be just shouting, and though Usagi could understand the words, the meaning was beyond her. Mamoru wouldn't bring her into a place of danger. A quick thought that he was one of the people that had hurt her came into her mind, but she begged her self to forget such treason.

"I would never let any harm come to her." He glanced down to her.

"No please, don't say it." Ami seemed to be trying to keep her voice down, but it was clear she was screaming. "NO!"

"Usagi, I love you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her as passionately as he had in his bedroom. She could feel her entire essence fill with joy. For the first time in her life she had felt completely whole.

"Ami what is going on here?" Edward had stepped forward. He found her on the floor crying. He bent down and pulled her close.

"I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen." Edward looked up to the couple embraced in their loving kiss.

"You had done your job to protect her, Mamoru knows what has happened in the past. If he feels this is what he must do, you must trust your brother." Ami couldn't help but sob into her father's chest.

"But I know what happens. I love her like a sister, she is my best friend. I don't want her to die." Edward had tried his best to calm her down. Ami would always call and shout with joy at the event days she was having with Usagi. It filled his old heart with joy to see his daughter smile.

"Hush child. Everything is going to fine. We will figure something out."

Usagi could hear the two in the distance mumbling, but she couldn't make anything out. Mamoru kept her close, as they watched the moon slowly cover with clouds.

"Come on, lets get back to the dance." She looked up and smiled. When they had reentered, Minako quickly grabbed Usagi away. With a quick glance she had seen Motoki and Zoisite cross his path.

"Usagi, is everything okay?" Usagi was about to enter, when Ami stood behind Minako.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to cause you pain." Minako stepped aside, keeping her hold on Usagi's hands. "I've missed you." Usagi tried to fight back her tears.

"I thought that they had killed you. I came home and you were gone, you never left a note. I was so alone so scared."

"I know. I wanted to let you know I was alright, but I thought it would have been better if you didn't know where I had went. You mean so much to me, but I couldn't bare to lie to you any more." Usagi no longer was just trying to fight her tears, but the bile she could feel rising. Her moment, the one where every girl pictured, as a princess, the ball, was slowly fading into the horrid nightmare of this reality.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I still can't tell you anything, you have to find out on your own. But everything I had done, I did to protect you." Ami came up and wrapped her arms around the crying princess. Usagi did the only thing she could think of; she cried on Ami's shoulder, forgiving her.

* * *

By the time Mamoru had escaped to give her a tour of his father's house, Usagi was tired. The ball had only been running for a few hours, and while every one was getting to the climax of the night, she was begging her body to stay awake.

"So Ami is your sister?" Mamoru smiled a little. "Seeing you two together, with out my green eyed monster allowed me to see that you two looked alike." Mamoru chucked a little, and held her hand a little tighter.

"She is a spitting image of my mother. And the pure definition of a daddy's girl." He stopped and looked to the wall. There before her was a large canvased painting of Mamoru and his family. When her eyes finally came across his mother's she gasped. The painted woman staring down at her was beautiful. She now understood why Mamoru looked nothing like his father and brother. He was graced with every beautiful feature of his mother's. She sighed and leaned into his chest.

"I wish I had a picture of my family." He looked down at her.

"What?" She didn't realize she had spoke out look. Shaking her head, she smiled.

"It's nothing really. Come on, I wanna see what is further down!" He had noticed that she was trying to act more awake. Leading him down the hallway like a child dragging the parent to the candy. She couldn't take her eyes off the walls. There were paintings of people every where. She found that Mamoru had come from a long line of beautiful people.

While she couldn't keep her eyes from the paintings, Mamoru couldn't draw his glance from her. He knew that tonight was rough on her, and he wanted nothing more to pull her into his arms and comfort her. She was curious when he had lead her into a large door, leading into a bedroom. She blushed when he embraced her from behind.

"I know you are tired." She shook her head, but knew no matter how many times she said no, she could never convince him. He slowly brought her to the bed and helped her remove her jewelry and shoes. Her hair was quickly freed from the bobby pins. He groaned seeing her hair cascade around her frame. Tenderly he pulled the zipper away. Usagi couldn't believe how much easier it was for her to breathe once the dress was taken away. For a moment Usagi wanted to put the dress back on, so she could play princess longer, but feeling Mamoru's lips against her cold skin caused her train of thought to fly else where. He placed his fingers against her chin, lifting her head up. Their eyes locked into place.

"I meant what I said Usagi, I have always loved you."

"Why did it take you so long to say it?"

"Because my little moon bunny, I am barely worth a glance from you." She shook her head.

"I love you too."

The way the moon light hit her naked body was intoxicating. Her normally pale skin seemed to glow. He ran his fingers through her soft silver hair.

"I will never let our past repeat. Even if I have to stop your future." He kissed her forehead and moved the covers over their bodies.


	5. Action

**Chapter 4:**

**Action**

**

* * *

  
**

When she awoke, she found her self snuggled close to his body. Normally she would feel nothing but a strange coldness from his body, but today she had found her self rather warm. Sighing contently she tried to get her self in closer. Frowning, she realized she was not going to be getting back to sleep, and decided she would take the chance to get to know the room a little. Usagi released her self from the grip, and carefully inched her self off the bed, till her feet reached the cold tiled floor. Finding a loose sheet in the mix of things kicked off the bed, she wrapped it around her body and stepped closer to the balcony. She welcomed the warmth of the sun against her skin. The site before her was indescribable. Below her feet, waves crashed against the rocks that founded the building. The warm breeze smelt sweet. She laughed to her self. This all seemed to perfect. As if any moment she would look into the horizon and see dolphins playing. She squinted her eyes and looked into the rising sun, then shook her head in her silliness. Tyeing the sheet around her chest, as she would a towel, she slide her hands along on the railing. This was how a princess would wake up every morning. 'Well', she thought, 'a princess would have the dolphins'. She smiled and took a deep breath. It was with that breath she realized something. She wasn't in any pain. She blushed, remembering how sweet he was with her. With the times that she had been in his bed, it was the first time they had made love. Normally he was rough with her, making their talks of fantasy into reality. She was not complaining, either was perfect.

He didn't dream very often. If he did he never remembered them. Often he would wonder if he could dream, yet he saw her. He was glad to awake before the dream had any chance of becoming a nightmare. One he had witnessed in reality so many times before. Looking over he watched the curtains of the open door fly forward in the wind's force. When the breeze washed over him, he lurched forward. He looked back to the wind and the curtains, not just feeling the breeze, feeling her as well. The way her scent floated about him, was like she was right there. Quickly he removed him self from the bed, and carefully walked over to the door, not bothering with a sheet, as she had done. Stepping out, he moved his hand up to the sky, trying to block out the blinding sun. He couldn't approach her, not yet. Not when she was basking in the sun light, though to him, she glowed regardless. Looking hard, he noticed that her glance was glued to the horizon. Her soft features were scrunched up, with a look of concentration. He chuckled, a little to loudly. He grinned at her, even wider when her face tinted with the look of cherries. He watched her eyes slowly travel down his body. The site of his morning excitement caused her to turn even more red. He walked closer.

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead. "What were you looking at?" He tried to look, but still saw nothing, even with his perfect vision. She giggled, thinking back to the dolphins, but shook her head.

"It was nothing." She turned around nuzzling her head into the nook of his neck. "Besides what is more exciting to see than the creature I have before me." His quick intake of breath startled her for a moment. He looked down to see her innocent smile, and relaxed.

"Well," he replied slowly turning her around, "why look at me, when we can view nature and her creatures." She gripped the railing in excitement, causing him to wrap his arm around her waist. He didn't want her to fall over. When they jumped out of the water, the sun glistened around them. She could hear the call, their laughter. She quickly turned back ground, just to plant a deep quick kiss to his lips, but she turned around to continue to watch. He chuckled, and brought her closer to him.

'The dolphins.'

* * *

She was blind folded. He promised it was nothing bad, but the rocker the terrain got the more nervous she became.

"Really Bunny, It is going to be okay. Just don't." He was too late, she had taken the step to the right, and tripped over the log. She was no longer excited about the adventure. It was around the tenth time she had tripped over something, and with a growl she slowly stood up. He watched her try to balance her self. "Are you okay?" He didn't have to see her eyes to know that she was glaring at him. "We are almost there, just a bit further." She inhaled the deepest breath she could, to calm her self down.

"You said that four falls ago." He chucked, and again led her down the path. After what seemed like forever, he had finally let her arm ago. He walked a few steps in front of her. When he turned around to tell her the blind fold could be taken off, she was in the process of falling over again. "That is it! What ever you wanted to show me is not fucking worth it!" He couldn't tell if he was more shocked by her out burst or her swearing. She growled and took her blind fold off. She opened her mouths to say something, but not even air seemed to want to venture out. Tears started to fall, quickly and in loads down her cheeks. He smiled and walked over helping her up. She looked up, getting lost in his eyes. Even with the sand hot against her feet, the breeze against her skin, all she could feel was his thumbs brushing away her tears. "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

"Come on, lets go."

The water was perfect. One did not need any scuba water equipment, the water was beyond crystal clear. It was as if you were staring into a window. Fish of all colors came weaving around, as if the legs were not in the path. She squealed the first few times a fish came and rubbed against her, but soon she was playing with them.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Usagi looked out into the deeper, still clear, waters. Her eyes glanced back to the fish swimming around her in the knee deep section.

"I don't know Mamoru, this is the only other outfit I have hear besides my dress." Mamoru didn't just chuckle, he laughed as he walked up to her. His large feet causing some of her smaller friends to swim off a little. Slowly he guided her from the water. "I wanted to play some more." She was taken back when his finger was pressed against her lips. Slowly piece by piece her clothes were discarded into the white sand. "What if some one sees us?" Her arms tried to cover her body.

"My silly bunny. This is my own personal beach. No one would dear to come, and if they did, they wouldn't dare to venture in too close." She looked around, still uneasy, but followed him back into the water.

* * *

She felt the sun slowly dry the water on her skin. Both on the backs, reading. Every little noise heard startled Usagi. Carefully she closed her back, and moved closer. He shivered a little while she placed sweet kisses along the back of his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He didn't look up from his book. He knew she was just trying to distract her self, and that was the whole point in coming to the beach. He found him self strangely upset. When he didn't hear her answer, he looked and found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly, and brushed a little sand from her back. "You can come out now." He stood up, taking her view away from the stranger.

"My Prince," the stranger gave a quick bow. "you must hurry home. The palace was just attacked." Mamoru nodded and rushed to pick up Usagi. He ran back to the palace as fast as could with out waking Usagi. When he got there servants and members of the court were running around, Women were crying, and the smell of blood was strong.

"Mamoru. It all happened so fast. One moment every one was discussing tonights events, and the next a woman screamed. When we arrived to see what the matter was, we found five people dead. Their bodies were aligned in the shape of a star, and there was a crescent moon burned in each of their foreheads."

"We have been waiting for you to return before we took any action. Your father is in the throne room now when the council discussing the course of action."

"Take Usagi to our bedroom. I want two guards at the door, four on the balcony, and you are not allowed to leave the bedroom." Carefully he handed the sleeping goddess into her brothers arms, and watched Motoki and Zoisite rush to the bedroom. When he walked to the scene all whispering stopped. He looked to the bodies and cringed. The site was more horrifying than Motoki had described. They were all servants of the palace. "They will have a royal burial. For now, I want every one to please return to your rooms, make sure if you must leave your room you are never alone." The sound of his voice was strange to him. When he lived in the city, he tired to act normal, but back in the palace he felt his old demeanor coming back.

"Mamoru, thank the sun you are okay."

"Yes father, Usagi and I were at the beach."

"Yes, yes I figured that was were you would be. I am sure you are aware of our situation." Mamoru nodded. He looked around the round table. Polished to a shine. He took his seat next to his father.

"Ami is she alright?" Mamoru didn't see her.

"Yes, she and Minako had gone back to city to do a little shopping. I am glad I put my foot down about taking some guards with them. I have sent for them to stay away for the time being." Again Mamoru nodded.

"I don't understand what the point of this meeting is, we know who attacked us, and why know why. If we get rid of the why, we will stop another attack." Obviously this council member was overly bold. Mamoru was about to say something, when his father slammed his fist against the table. The room grew silent.

"That is enough. This is enough. I have never been so ashamed of you. I admit in the past killing the child was something I have atoned too, but maybe in my old age I have become soft. We will no longer let her die, this time we will protect her."

"She will kill us all. She almost wiped us out the first time, are you willing to take that chance."

"We killed four of her life times before we found out what was going on. To find the humans were behind it, and who she really was, but we continued each time out of fear she would remember her training, her mission, and history would repeat it's self. Besides, Mamoru has claimed her as his mate." Mamoru felt all eyes on him, and then shift to the bold council member.

"That never stopped us from disposing of her before."

"If you kill her, then I will kill my self." Gasps were heard through out the room, loud enough to echo.

"You can not be serious? Over that moon brat!"

"I love her."

"You are still a boy, how can you know what love is."

"That is very strange to hear coming from a man who has his own personal set of whores." The bold member stood up, his chair sliding against the tile.

"Why you." It was the king's turn to stand up.

"Remember who you are talking to Marcus." Both men sat down.

"Things aren't happening the way they have before. In the past they were content on just killing her. Blood something they shed, but it was in on massacre and it was just when they attacked her. This time it seems that they have picked off her family members one by one."

"She told you this?" Mamoru shook his head.

"Do you not think I wouldn't keep tabs on her?" Mamoru laughed a little. "She has tried to tell me, I think she is just trying to move on. That is why she finally made her way back to me, she didn't have any one left."

"We could set up a meeting with the clan and inform them of our decision. Because you are the king, they will have to back off."

"It will not work, they don't follow our ways, so because of that, they will not listen."

"We are bigger and stronger. We follow the old ways, while they are still just babies in the world. Let them come and attack us, we will have no problems." This was the first time any one had heard this one council member speak. He would always nod if he was in agreement. He chucked a little. "I had the pleasure of a conversation with her last night. She is an enchanting creature. I couldn't help but become captivated by her." Mamoru smiled.

"I know what you mean." The king laughed. "If I was younger, Mamoru would have some competition." The men just laughed.

* * *

She tossed and turned a little before she finally opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around. She couldn't remember coming back to the room.

"Hello Usagi, welcome back to the world of the living." Zoisite chucked when she scrunched her nose. She looked over to Motoki who was reading a book, and Zoisite who was playing chess alone.

"Where is Mamoru?"

"He is in a meeting with the council members, he should be home soon." She nodded for a moment, but then looked out the window.

"What happened?" She watched the two men quickly look back to what they were doing.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Oh please, I have only known you two for a little while, and I can already read you like a book. What happened." They looked at each other.

"There was an attack on some of the servants, they are trying to figure out the course of action." Usagi looked pale. Both men rushed to her side as tears started to fall.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry." Zoisite trying to comfort her.

"It's so sad. That they had died. I know they died because of me, it doesn't matter where I go, every one around me always dies."

"You know that isn't true." Motoki and Zoisite just sat there rubbing her tears away, moving hair from her face, till she stopped.

"Motoki, I feel like I know you." Watching Motoki become tense gave her the notion that he felt the same way.

"Really? Well, maybe we knew each other in another life." He tried to make it seem like a joke, but it didn't go unnoticed the hurt look in his eyes.

"We were siblings, you always used to chase me around, you and that annoying friend of yours. Gosh I hated you for months for cutting my hair while I was sleeping. Mamoru was the one.... who finally convinced me ....... to forgive you." Motoki stood up, and looked at her. She cocked her head the the side. "Where did that come from?" She giggled a little. "What a strange dream that must have been." She sighed a little, and then the whole room looked at her stomach.

"I'll call for a servant to bring us some dinner." Motoki smiled, and walked over to the rope, pulling it to ring the bell.

* * *

_So I admit I am a little bit of a writers block. I have so many ideas, that it's hard to try to get them straight and in a good time line. The chapter that explains everything will becoming soon.  
_

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	6. Returning

**Chapter 5  
Returning**

**

* * *

  
**

By the time the meeting had ended, the sun was about to rise. When he reached his bedroom, he found Usagi and Zoisite sleeping on the bed... Usagi sprawled out. He laughed at the scene. Her arm was draped across his face. He had a leg hanging off one side of the bed, and drool hanging out of his mouth. Usagi's leg looked as if it were the reason why he was about to fall off the bed.

"I never really knew what it was like to be a parent. But apparently Zoisite and Usagi bring out the child in each other. It was horrible." Mamoru turned around to see Motoki. There was food still caked into his hair, and he had a marker drawn smiley face on his forehead. Mamoru was about to laugh, when he seen the look on Motoki's face. "She remembered something today. It was a little after she woke up. She laughed thinking it was a dream."

"Sometimes in her sleep she has flashbacks. I hear her talk them out. What did she remember?"

"The one night that Joshua and I cut her while sleeping." Mamoru chucked a bit.

"I remember. It took me a while to convince her not to kill you two." Motoki smiled softly.

"My chest is still tight from listening to her talk. I wish I could tell her who I am. I may not be Usagi's brother, but a bond between souls is stronger than birth parents. You know that. I don't know, I still see my sister in her, they smell the same, eyes and hair. There are obvious differences, but her soul is still the same."

"I wish we could tell her."

"She'll remember on her own.

"How do we know? She has never lived that long." Mamoru put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't think I want her to remember. I worry about what it will do for her. But she is so amazing, that I want her to know all that she is capable of." There was a knock at the door, and four new guards had entered. The switch was smooth, and the relieved guards looked overly grateful. "Why don't you go and sleep, take as much as you need." Motoki was about to object, but when he saw the couch in the distance, he smiled and nodded.

"I will see you in a couple hours." Mamoru smiled back, and walked over to his office in the adjoining room. Leaving the door open, he sat at his desk. He wasn't entirely sure what he was set out to do, but at the moment he felt that if he wasn't doing something he would go insane. The meeting had gone well. The ending better than the beginning. Marcus had even pulled him a side to apologize about his behavior.

_"My Prince, I am sorry. I get overly expressive when it comes to my opinion of the daughter. She killed my entire family" Mamoru lowered his head. _

_"Do you think I would understand. I fell in love with her the first night I saw her, right after she killed my mother." _

Mamoru sighed for a moment, and shook his head. After the events had happened, he was confused, and angry. His anger had gotten worse when he learned that the humans were to blame. He went crazy. Killed almost as many humans as the daughter had. The daughter. He hadn't referred to her by that name, in almost 150 years. He hadn't heard of a human refer to that name in almost 2000. He looked up when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up he saw a servant enter, place the try of coffee on the desk, along with paper work from the meeting. He laugh noticing there was paperwork from the office in there as well. He was slightly glad to see that now he had something to occupy his time with. Though, he shifted in his seat, there was a bunny he would rather occupy him self with.

* * *

_"Come on, you can do it. Thats it. Good girl. Keep your guard up. Don't keep tensing up. Stop stop!" She stopped and looked to the man speaking to her, she couldn't help but noticed how strange he was dressed, and his skin was pale. He looked human, but she shuttered at the eerie feeling he gave off. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know where my head is today. I didn't sleep well last night." The man's features seem to soften. _

_"We don't mean to work you so hard, but you are our only hope in this battle. With out you, we would fail." She smiled softly. _

_"I know, and I want to do all I can to help you. That is why I sent here after all. I shall grab something to eat, and then after a small nap I will be right back here training hard. You will always count on me." As she was about to step off the ledge, the ground disappeared and she felt her self fall into the darkness. Flashes of girls being killed, girls that all looked like her, appeared all around her. Her mouth was opened, but in the void she couldn't hear herself screaming for help. When she landed, she saw Mamoru's mother facing her, begging her to drop the knife. She kept trying to tell her self to stop, but Mamoru's mother was already on the ground. When she turned around, what looked like millions of bodies lay mangled at her feet. Screaming out in pain, she took the knife that was still glued to her hands, and shoved the metal deep into her heart. As she looked down, she saw the blood drip down. In the pool she watched her reflection change. No longer was she standing in a pool of her own blood, but standing before a large mirror. Looking down she found her self in the dress she wore recently to the ball, but the reflection shown her wearing a blue dress. It flowed from beneath her bust, around her neck was a long small moon necklace. The only similarity was her hair was down, long and silver. Her bangs cupped her face. Reaching foreword she let her fingers trace her image. Glancing up, she noticed Earth, when she turned around, she saw the marble planet. Horror washed over her face as she watched the planet go from beautiful and graceful to a planet captured by flames. Quickly she turned back to the mirror. She smiled when she saw Mamoru standing next to her. It faded when she realized it was just a reflection of him. Her eyes grew wide in terror when she watched Mamoru turn into a monster. His fingers transformed into claws, and his eyes turned large and black. Quickly he grabbed the mirrored her, and dug his fangs into her neck. Usagi's fist slammed into the mirror, slowly cracking the glass until the structure crumbled to the ground. All around her the building started to crumble. _

_"Please some one help me!" _

They couldn't seem to wake her. It didn't take much of her thrashing to wake Zoisite. Mamoru sat on the bed, holding her against him. Moments before she slammed her fist in the headboard, and it was obvious it was now broken. He wasn't about to watch her hurt her self any more. She was now screaming for help, so loud the neighboring rooms had crowded into theirs to find out what was going on. The onlookers watched with fearful, sad faces. Some ended up having to leave, the sound of her soul being tortured was too much to bare. Edward had stood to the side of his son, watching tears fall down Mamoru's cheek, and realizing he too had some of his own.

She woke up screaming, she was gasping for air. Her face felt hot and sweat was pouring down almost as hard as her tears. Every one stayed quiet as they watched her catch her breath and look around. Slowly she removed her self from Mamoru's arms and looked at him. Her mouth opened to say something, but she fainted back against him.

* * *

Mamoru paced back and forth. Minako smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We are here for her. She will be okay." Mamoru grunted. When the door opened, the old man slowly hobbled over to the group.

"She is resting better now. I believe she just fainted because of the stress the nightmare caused to her body. I gave her a shot to help relax her. She will be out for awhile. Give me a call when she wakes up, and I will return to give her a check up. Mamoru I need to speak with you for a moment, alone please." Mamoru lead the doctor into his study and closed the door.

"What is it?" The doctor ushered for them to sit.

"I see that you and have left your mark on the girl." Mamoru nodded. "I am sorry that I have to tell you this, I have been your doctor since you were born. I wish that I could give you news that were happy, but I am afraid. While I was examining her, I noticed blood on the sheets. At first I thought she was just on her cycle. I am sorry my Prince, but apparently the stress her body has gone under, caused her to miscarry. She wasn't very far along, I doubt she even knew. I advice that you think about if you should tell her, and as your doctor I advice that you wait at least a month before you try and conceive again. Her body needs a lot of time to heal. Make sure she gets plenty of food, and that you keep her hydrated." The doctor patted his shoulder, stood, and left. Mamoru looked down at his hands. He stood up, and walked into his bedroom, and pulled his large chair against the bed. When he looked up his father slowly entered.

"I just spoke with the doctor. I'm sorry son. I am going to have servants come up and clean everything, the moment she wakes up we will have a bath ready. I'll send you up something to drink as well."

"I am not leaving this spot until I know she is okay." Edward smiled, then nodded. He walked over, and sat at the edge of the bed looking at Mamoru.

"Do you know how I knew that you two were meant to be?" Mamoru looked to his father and shook his head. "She has the same look in her eyes that your mother had. Your mother would have loved this girl, if our situation was different."

"Did you ever feel like I betrayed you?" He watched his father look to his feet for a moment. Mamoru was a boy the last time he remembered having a heart-to-heart like this with his father. Neither were too blame, they both were busy. Mamoru had the advertising company, he was in charge of their family cover up. Edward had to protect his people, which will one day would become Mamoru's job.

"When your mother first died and the daughter was executed. I think I was grieving to hard to feel anything but the emptiness. I was so entrapped in my self, that I hadn't realized the pain my children in. Your sister reminds me of your mother everyday, with every breathe. It helps me get through each day, because I feel like I still have a part of her with me, in our three children. Kunzite was the one who came forward and explained to me your situation. Kunzite hated you for the longest time. I was worried that he was never going to forgive you." The prince took a deep breath. He was well aware of how rocky his relationship was with Kunzite . Though his brother had forgiven, had said that he was just angry because he missed mother, Mamoru knew that their relationship was a work in progress. Mamoru listened when Kunzite spoke of his concerns in the situation. He always believed that Kunzite just didn't understand, Kunzite never could bring him self to tell his younger brother, how much he really understood. Kunzite was the liaison, finding interest in the world of politics. It was why he was missing the action. Kunzite was rarely in the country. "It wasn't until I spoke with Kunzite , that I saw how pain you were really in. I assumed it was because you were close to your mother, I never would have saw it as missing the daughter. When I learned of the news, yes you could say I felt betrayed." Edward looked at Usagi sleeping on the bed. "But when we learned the truth in the situation, I finally let it go. I would like to know though, why her."

* * *

_He heard her come in. He had smelt her entrance for a while. Laying quietly he awaited till she was completely upon him. He waited for her to make the slightest move, but when none came, he opened his eyes. He found him self immediately lost in her hazel eyes. Slowly his hand rose to brush away locks of her long silver hair from her flushed face. She backed away a step, confusion washing over her features. She was not expecting him to be awake, nor for her to feel so drawn towards him. Her eyes grew wide, as she watched his bare body rise from bed, and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her close. Hours seemed to go by while they were in each other's embrace. _

_"I don't understand what is going on." If a lily could speak, they would sound like her. The only sound was the knife dropping from her hand, hitting the stone floor. He felt her tremble, and felt a lump in his throat. _

_"This is crazy. You came here to kill me, and all I want to do is kiss you." He heard her gasp. She shook her head trying to push him away. _

_"I have to go." He held on tighter. _

_"I don't want to let you go." _

_"I came here to kill you." He knew she was trying to reason out of confusion and fear. _

_"I think you came here, so I could love you." She was too shocked at his statement to stop him from kissing her. Seconds didn't even pass before her arms wrapped around his neck, and a moan came from both. Her head felt like it was about to explode, she couldn't even begin to figure out what was happening. All he knew was that if he stopped kissing her, he would die. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize her clothes were covering the floor. He couldn't believe this feeling, He didn't know know skin could be so soft. The experience was knew for her. She had never been with a man before; never had one touch her, kiss her. She felt like she was on fire, and his skin was just as hot as hers. Sweat had already started to drip as they explored each others body. Sliding into her body, he groaned. She was so tight. Her breath caught in her lungs. _

_"I'm sorry." She was confused until his lips crashed against hers, and his body finished pumping into hers. The pain caused tears to fall. The only movement he made was slowly kissing her cheeks, her eyes. Each movement was slow. As far as they were concerned they had eternity. When he finally let go, she clung to him still trembling. _

_With her head on his chest, each took a deep breath, and each said "I love you" before she had fallen asleep. He tried, but fear that if he closed his eyes, she would disappeared kept him up for hours. In the morning when he had awaken, she had turned into a note. _

_"I wish I had answers for what had conspired last night. I am not really sure if I care to understand, as long as always have that memory. Leaving you causes my heart to break, but I can not stay. My actions in missions will never allow us to be together. You will hate me, and because of this, know that I am now broken. Thank you for giving me a night where I finally felt whole. Please know that if I could take back what I had done, I would. For a reason that does not make sense. I do love you. I will go to them today, and tell them that I will not continue this. I know that this must one make much sense. In my death, I hope I can continue to love you. I wish I told you last night who I was, so I wouldn't feel such pain. _

_Love, _

_The Daughter."_

_

* * *

  
_

She had awaken in a cold sweat. Shivering she wrapped the blanket around her tighter. The migraine she was feeling was intense, and when her eyes tried to focus, the light of the room made it worse. Groaning she sat up; moving as slowly as possible. When her body had adjusted, she found her self laying on Mamoru's bed, and Mamoru was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She paused for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was playing a game of chess with Zoisite. She giggled to her self, figuring she was just taking up too much room on the bed. Gently she removed her self from the bed, and took a deep breath. She waiting till the dizzy spell had passed before she moved over to Mamoru. She knelt before him, and undid his pants.

He hadn't realized he was awake when his hands grabbed her hair and he trusted up. All thoughts of the past week had left him with the only thought of being as rough with her as they had always been. The moans coming from her mouth only urged him on. When he groaned and released him self in her mouth, reality came crashing down. When his eyes opened and he looked down at her, she just stayed on her knees, panting. Her smile caused him to relax a little.

"I don't know what time it is, but I had woke up and I missed you." He pushed the chair back, and dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands roamed all over her face, brushing locks of hair away. His cold hands felt comforting against her now warm skin. He kissed her forehead heard, and buried his head into her chest. She froze, feeling his tears against his cheek. His mind was exhausted. He had barely slept the week she was out, and he wasn't sure he could take it if this was a dream. When he finally looked up at her, her expression wasn't of confusion, or disgust against his crying; it was love.

"You were so sick. I was so scared." Now her expression changed a little.

"I feel fine."

"Let me call for a servant, to bring you up some water, and to call for the doctor."

Usagi was getting annoyed with how every one was treated her. She didn't like giving off the feeling that she was weak and helpless, yet they fussed over her every little sneeze. Mamoru didn't leave her side for a moment. When the sun was completely gone, they had finally let her to rest.

"Finally that was insanely unnecessary. I am sorry, but I kept telling every one I feel like, and now I demand to know why every was acting like this. A doctor? He asked me a million questions! I thought that he would never leave." She was so angry, her face was turning red.

"Usagi, I know you feel fine, but you were really sick. You have been asleep for almost a week now." She closed her mouth. "Do you remember anything?"

"I just remember these really awful dreams." Her nose scrunched up. "They were so real, almost like memories. I can't really put my finger on it though, but even though they were horrible, I feel sad not scared." She smiled up to him. "Maybe it is because you are here with me." Mamoru seemed to let out a sigh, and pull her close.

"I love you Usagi, and I don't want you to upset your self when I tell you this." She giggled.

"Don't be silly, nothing you say could ever upset me." He kissed the top of her head.

"When you first became sick, you had fainted, and we called the doctor. He discovered that you." He blew a breath out of his nose. It was obvious he was trying to not cry. "You were pregnant, but the stress you had been under, caused you to miscarry." Usagi kept her facial expression the same for a second. Slowly her hand slowly placed it's self on her stomach. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you, that once I got past the fact that we had lost our child, the thought of us having a family, made me so happy. Until you came into my life, I was just floating a long. I was doing what people expected me to do. With you in my life, I finally feel like I am complete. Our lives are going to be tough, but you have to know that I am not going to let you go with out a fit. This time I will protect you with my life." She looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile. A single drop was allowed to fall from her cheek to the bed spread.

"Mamoru, I don't want you to just protect me. I want to protect you to. I love you. I have for so long." Slowly the two left the bed, and said on the outside day bed. They laid in silence star gazing.

With the long day the lovers had shared, neither seemed to be aware they were the stars in some one else's gaze.


End file.
